Concrete Angel
by alo
Summary: (Songfic)


**A/N: WHAT?! ANOTHER angst fic?! You all are probably asking..You're right though, I do like dark stuff. -smirks-  
  
Anyways, my inspiration came along while I was listening to the song "Concrete Angel" by some country artist..Along with the music video. Aren't I original? -smirks- I 'unno. I know how people like me don't bother reading through the lyrics of a songfic, but what the hell. Just read it. Meh. Here it is:  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering why I don't mention her name..It's because it's a mystery! oooh!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the show, The Fairly Odd Parents.  
  
----Concrete Angel----**  
  
_A young girl of a mere age of 8, hears her mother screaming her to wake up, rather roughly. She winces as she struggles to sit up, trying to ignore the great pain which came from her back. Her eyes are still crusted from the tears she wept the night before. She quickly dresses in the nearest piece of clothing she could find. After she tied a ribbon into her hair, which was a soft shade of yellow, she left for school._

_...  
**She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Noboby knows what she's holdin' back,  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**  
...  
  
As usual, she sat alone during ;unch. She let out a sigh as she opened up her brown lunch bag. She uncovers a sandwich which held only a slice of meat and cheese, Paired off with some milk she put in a water bottle. She takes a small bite out of her sandwich, then a sip of her drink. She glances up to meet the eyes of a boy near her age. Staring at her sympatheticly. He stands up, carrying something with him as his friends stared at him confused. "You...Can have this." He said, handing her a fruit juice box with some grapes. "Th-thanks..A lot..." She accepted, as she stared to the ground. She recognized this boy as her next door neighbor, Timmy Turner. "You live right by me, right? I don't usually see you." He stated, sitting next to her. "Yeah...Me neither I guess." She said quietly, obviously shy, as she kept her eyes to her shoes.  
  
"Well...See you later I guess!" Timmy said, deciding to leave the awkward silence that met him. He went off to sit with his friends again.  
  
"Dude, what was up with that?" Another boy, with braces asked him. "Nothing...She's a neighbor of mine who just moved in a couple months ago, and well, sometimes I hear her mom screaming at her and stuff at night. I just felt like helpin' her out a little." He replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich._

_...  
**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.**  
...  
  
"Im home..." The young girl said, throwing her backpack on the bed as she entered her room. Her mother wasn't home, she was either at a cheap booz party, or knocking it up with another guy. A stray azure colored kitten wandered in her room through the window which was left open.  
  
"Hi, did you have a decent day at school, sweetie?" It asked. The girl replied with a soft smile. "Well..That neighbor kid helped me out on lunch today...But it was probably out of pity." She said, letting the last sentence out flatly. She stared out her window, looking across to the nearby house of the Turners.  
  
'He's so lucky, I bet his parents love him...' She thought sadly. Slipping back down onto her bed. "You look devastated, here, let me grant you a wish!" The azure kitten suggested, then poofing into a fairy with saphire hair put up in pigtails, with sea green eyes. The young girl couldn't help but smile at her fairies rather odd appearence. It was retro, with a poodle dog dress which matched her hair color, but unfortunatly-not her hair.  
  
"Well..I guess I should wish for my bruises to go away..." The fairy, knowing what the young girl went through, gave her a sympathetic look as she granted her wish. A few seconds later the young girl looked good as new, satisfied and happier then before, she granted wish after wish until she heard her mother come home, yelling for her name aggressively._

_...  
**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
Concrete angel.**  
...  
  
The young girl sighed, as she wished for her fairy godparent to disappear until her pain and torment was over. She wasn't comfortable with someone she loved witnessing what she had to go through. Having to obediently grant the wish, the fairy guiltfully poofed away. _

_"I thought I told you to come over here! Hurry up and make me dinner, you lazy.." Her mother slurred, going off a chain of insulting cursing. "Yes mother..." The girl whispered, trying to keep as little contact from her mother as much as possible.  
  
The young girl woke up again with a new bruise which formed while she slept. Her godparent was sleeping peacefully by her on a pillow, disguising itself as a kitten again. She smiled weakly has she forced herself to get up and dress.  
  
"Hey, wanna sit by me?" Timmy suggested, befriending her as she walked up into the bus. "Huh? oh...okay.." She muttered, she was surprised that someone would ask her, with everyone knowing her shyness and all. She took a seat with him. _

_Before they reached school, they were already laughing with each other as if they'd been friends for years. "Hey...How'd you get that? That looks like it hurt!" Timmy commented, lifting her sleeve to expose a large purple bruise.  
  
She blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, I just fell down some steps..That's all." She replied, quickly jerking her arm away. Timmy gave her an unsure glance, but shrugged it off. _

_They headed towards their classes, with Timmy's other friends, AJ and Chester. "Hey, wanna go hang out with us at Timmy's tonight?" Chester asked, before they had to seperate into their seperate classes. The young girl softly smiled sadly, lowering her eyes again. "Sorry...My mom wouldn't let me."  
  
"That stinks! I was going to bring my new top of the line laptop to watch the never before aired episodes of Crimson Chin too! Are you sure you can't come?" AJ said, pouting his lips. _

_"Sorry guy's..I gotta go, see ya!" She said rather quickly. She really wished that she could go over to Timmy's house tonight, I mean, it 'was' friday after all! She let out a disappointed sigh as she entered her classroom.  
  
When she arrived home again, the spring air seemed to soothe her fear of going home. She looked at a flower, enticed in it's beauty. 'Everything seems...So wonderful today..' She commented to herself, as she plucked the violet colored flower and carried it with her to the place she was forced to call her 'home'.  
  
Her fairy godparent met her on her bed. "Hi!" The girl greeted, smiling slightly. "You seem happier then usual today, what's the news?" The fairy asked, glad that her godchild was starting to find enjoyment out of life. The girl spun the stem of the flower between her fingers, having it twirl around in circles. "Well, I guess I made some new friends..." She replied, lying down in bed after placing the flower in a spare pop can near her bed.  
  
"Im thinking that, 'you're' thinking you want to celebrate, am I right?" The fairy suggested, winking an eye at the young girl. "Of course! But I need to know when my mom is coming home. That's my first wish." _

_The fairy poofed up a magical wristwatch, then smiled. "This time, she's not coming home until 9!" The fairy cheered, poofing the watch away.  
  
"This day's turning out perfect...I guess there's need to worry about me going over to Timmy's, right?" The girl said, going into the kitchen to look for something to eat, then walking over to Timmy's an hour later.  
  
"Okay, since right now it's 4pm, I need to get home before my mom does! So just ring when it's 7 'o clock, kay?" The young girl said to her fairy godparent, who had disguised itself as her backpack. "Right!" It replied with a smile.  
  
Her mother came home early, around 5 because she had forgotten something. "Where the hell is that brat?! After 'all' the things I do for her!" The woman cursed, heaving a chair into a wall. _

_She had called her name out earlier, when she didn't answer the mother went to her room to drag her out. When she discovered her daughter 'ran off' she went on a rage. "She's going to pay.." She muttered, walking off back to the car, driving back to the bar.  
  
Back at the party, the four were having the time of their lives. When it was finally time for her to go home, the other three commented on how they wished she could stay longer. _

_"Im sorry, but I can't because im not a guy-remember? I can't spend the night!" She said, laughing lightly. They then shared goodbyes as she left the room.  
  
As she entered her room, she noticed it was complete and utter chaos in there, her room had totally been trashed with rage. "Oh no..You don't think she.." The young girl stammered, raising her hands to her mouth in dread. _

_"She'll probably cool off when she comes home, sweetie!" Her fairy said, turning back from a backpack. Of course, nothing she said would never cover up any of the fear she felt for her dear godchild._

_...  
**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it'll be too late.**  
...  
  
The young girl was shaken awake by her godparent, she stole a glance at her clock on her nightstand. "What..It's 9:15 at night! What is it?" The child asked, rubbing her eyes. The fairies eyes were full of fear. She heard her mother screaming her name "Come down here! I need to teach you some respect young lady!" Her mother commanded, slurring her words as usual. The woman was heading towards her daughters room.  
  
The girl gasped, grasping her blankets as she pushed herself to go through anything what her mother threw at her. 'It will be over soon...' She secretly wished, as she stood up, just as her mother entered her room. Her fairy hid beneath the bed, turning herself into a heap of dust.  
  
"Where the hell where you today?! I told you to stay home-like a good girl!" The woman yelled, switching on the light then picking up a nearby object and throwing it at the young girls head, only avoiding her as it slammed at the wall. "I-I-I was at a-" She was met with a harsh slap at her face. "What have I told you about stuttering!? You sound like some idiot!"  
  
The girl struggled to choke back her tears. "Im sorry momma...I just-" She felt herself pushed to the ground. "What have I told you about back talking me, you good for nothing.." _

_The young child couldn't help as she broke down in sobs. "Now, im going to ask again! Talk clearly this time, and stop crying!" The mother ordered. "I..-hic- was at a friends house..That's all! I swear!"  
  
"Lies! Even I, your own mother knows that you have no friends! Who would be friends with an ungreatful dumbass like you?!" Her mother seemed to grow more dangerous and hurtful at each passing second. Her daughter froze, as she slowly stood up, glaring at her mother. _

_"Yes. I do have friends!" She retorted, spitting the words out. Her mother stared at her, surprised. Although, the amount of beer she consumed that night jerked her judgment, allowing her to get back into her rage again. _

_"Don't you yell at me! I know you were probably 'playing' around!" Her daughter, with renewed courage finally stood up to her.  
  
"Mom! Im 8! I would never-" She had no sooner finished her sentence when she was met with another slap, and felt herself shoved into the wall. _

_"What..Have..I told you..About back sassing me!?" Her mother spat, sending a blow into the young childs gut. Sending her plummeting to the ground, screaming in sudden pain. "Mother..!" She cried, sobbing.  
  
"I told you to stop crying! You ungreatful little-" Her mother growled, lifting her up. "Your father left me after he fooled me into thinking he loved me! Then I had you as a 'lovely' little reminder of him! To think I even allow you into this house..!" Her mother screamed, throwing her out the window, causing glass to break all over the place. Her fairy let out a cry, as she turned herself into a fly and went out to help her godchild grant her last wish.  
  
After the 'loving' mother finally realized what she had done, she let out a soft cry. "Oh no..What have I done.." She whispered softly.  
  
The last few things the young girl remembered, was the strong aroma of alcohal drifting from her room, where her mother stood. As she was slowly met with a soft lullaby, and the spring night fumes. The young girl opened her eyes with difficulty, as she noticed glass shards where pierced into her arm, legs, and even probably her face aswell. But none of that seemed to matter now, as she stared groggly at the purple flower she held in her hands, she picked only hours before. "I wish to be happy again.." She asked, a tear falling from her eyes.  
  
Everything negative seemed to melt away, as she was engulfed in new surroundings. "Am I free?" She asked to noone in particular. She heard her godparent speak, one last sentence before she drifted off in a forever dream. "Yes..You are..You get to be happy..Forever." Her godparent cried softly, hugging her one last time, placing a soft peck on her forehead._

_...  
**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**  
..._  
  
**A/N: I dedicate this fic to anyone who has to go through anything as similar to this. It seems so hard to feel what it's like to go through that, and try to bottle it up or something. I knew someone who had to.  
  
With every bad thing that happens to you, wether it be a really horrible day in your life, or anything..Just remember there will always be tomarrow. Just tell someone you can trust about it, it always seems to help ease the pain. If only the little girl in this story had told someone...She would have been in a better place that hadn't resorted in death.  
  
Review.**


End file.
